


Alec Hardy NSFW alphabet

by Tamtam22



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, NSFW Alphabet, Smut Alphabet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamtam22/pseuds/Tamtam22
Summary: I hope you like it :)I don't own Alec Hardy or Broadchurch.English is not my first language, so sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.Please send me request. I write stories too, not just headcannons.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Alec Hardy NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Alec always become awfully cuddly and touchy after sex, despite how grumpy he normally is. He would definetly ask if you’re alright, make some pillow talk - which he horrible at - but it turns out cute all the time.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He doesen’t like his body (mostly because of Tess, who made him lose all of his confidence), but when you sucked hickeys into his neck, he found out the he positively like his neck. Well, with your marks on it.

When it’s you, he couldn’t choose. Let’s be honest he adore every bit of you. But, if he has to, he’d say your thighs, espectally when you wrap them around his head, so he can scratch his beard on the inner side of them.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He usually cum in you, he assume this as another way to show you’re his, that he’s the only one who can finish inside of you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Secretally he really liked one of those rare times when you were the dominant, and kept his tie around his neck. He gets hard just by thinking about it every time.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

At the beginning of your relationship he was all vanilla, but with you he slowly learnt how to please you just right. But, with his tongue, he definitely knew what was he doing.

**F = Favourite position**

You’re on your back, and he is on the top of you, you wrap your legs around his waist, and your nails dug into his back, foreheads resting against each other. So missionary, but with him it always feels special.

His other favorite would be, you riding him, so he can grab your tights, ass or waist, not to guide, just to hold.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Alec is serious most of the time, because he’s so happy he finally found someone who loves him. So he don’t want to ruin your nights with joking, which you don’t understand, because only a ghost of smile from him is enough to warm your heart.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

His pubic hair is not really bother you, but his beard. He scratch it on your neck and tights, which can be really itching sometimes. Alec offered that he could shave it off, but you refused immediately. You love this moody Scotsman just the way he is, both up and down.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s very romantic and passionate in the bedroom. Holding each other close, looking deeply into your eyes until he completely melt into you. He also like to bury his face in the crook of your neck, press a few kisses there while he cums.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

It’s not his favorite way to get off, doing it always reminds him when he was alone. Though, he has a wierd fantasy about catching you wanking.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He really …. really like handcuffs. Outside the police station of course. Oh, and if you call him “Sir” in bed, it will totally get him off.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He’s the tipical bed “love-making” person, but he never refuse a chance of a shared bathtub or shower (or kitchen counter sometimes).

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Little things, like hugs from behind, a hand on his thighs or whispering some naughty thing in his ear. Poor boy he’s so touch-starved that basically anything would get him into the mood. And, as been said, don’t forget to put the word “Sir” into a good use ;) .

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He would never - ever - share you with anyone. He love you too dearly to let anyone else see you in an intimate moment. He also would’t hurt you in any way (okay little spanks are right on the border if you up for them to).

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Before you no one gave him a head, so when you first did he cum less than a minute. Sucking the tip of cock would be his absolute favorite. At his side he appreciate every moment when he can lay between your thighs.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It really depends on his mode. Once when he got home after a rough day, you two made sweet love, but right next day he fucked you into the bed. He is full of suprises, to be honest.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves it better when be can worship your body for hours, but sometimes be can’t get enough of you. One time he bent you over his desk in his office, but Ellie almost walked in on you two, so you agreed to never do it again. And, since he’s a cop public sex is a taboo too.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Alec is more the traditional type, with solf kisses and his bed, but would try so many things. New positions, new kinks to boost your sex life. Not that he needs to because sex with him is brilliant. He just wants to make you happy.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He usually up for one round, a little because of his heart and a little because he already tired when he got home after work. But, that round is absolutely fantastic.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s not a fan of those buzzing, vibrating things. Once you brought your vibrator to the game, but he didn’t even know how to use it. It was a good experience from his side, but thanks he’ll stay with his handcuffs.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Alec is a tease. He generally tie you up, take his time until your’re a whimpering, babbling mess, but then he would give you what you want. But when he’s the teased, oh boy, he can’t take it, would beg you to fuck him after five minutes. And if you don’t enough smart to tie him to the bed, you will quickly find yourself on your back.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

When you start moving he happens to be quiet (because he shared a wall with a minor for 12 years) , just little grunts escape his mouth, but as he reach closer to his high, he lose his composure and become louder. If he talks, his rough scottish accent will hit your ears too.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’s totally a breast-guy (not that he doesen’t like your ass). He could suck and bite on one of your nipples while he kneading the other one with his palm, then switch. For hours.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Let’s face it, he’s played by David Ten-Inch.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Suprisingly high. When he arrive home late, and see you in one of his shirts, he just... he like to have you every time he can. Well, as many times as his heart let him.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Hits the pillow pretty quickly. He love to hold you close while sleeping, feeling the heat that radiate from your body. When you sleep in his arms he has less nightmares too. Well, the next morning usually a little difficult, because you have to wriggle out of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)  
> I don't own Alec Hardy or Broadchurch.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please send me request. I write stories too, not just headcannons.


End file.
